


《血族生存指南》第27章

by JingAn



Series: 《血族生存指南》 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingAn/pseuds/JingAn





	《血族生存指南》第27章

　　“回家？”陈臻错愕了一下，看着沈明光戴好头盔，“回什么家，谁的家？”  
　　戴完，沈明光帮陈臻理了理领子，语气很自然，“我们家啊。”  
　　陈臻愣了下，抬头去看沈明光的侧脸，还有沈明光脖子上的咬痕。  
　　家这个字眼，把他的心一点一点地甜满了。  
　　他心里高兴，嘴上还是要找点刺，“你还随便带情人回家啊？”  
　　沈明光帮陈臻把头盔戴好，笑着摸了下陈臻的嘴唇，神色十分正经，但语气十分不正经，“不回家去哪里？不想吃我？”  
　　陈臻看着他脖子那个牙印，觉得有点心疼，立刻摇头，“不想。”  
　　沈明光哦了声，“那就是想被我吃？”  
　　他刚说什么，沈明光伸出手捏了捏他的脸，“我看你像是特别想。”  
　　陈臻没忍住就笑了起来，沈明光继续伸出手去戳陈臻嘴角很小的那个酒窝，“问你呢，想不想？”  
　　“想。”陈臻笑着说完，微微侧过脸，亲了一下沈明光的手指。  
　　沈明光一下子收回手来，很严肃地说，“别在外边这样，我会硬。”  
　　“就亲了一下。”陈臻错愕。  
　　“亲一下也不行。”沈明光正色地教育他，“以后你要在外面亲我的话，要先跟我打报告，我同意了再亲。”  
　　“？”陈臻失笑，“你太严格了吧？不行，我忍不住。”  
　　“忍不住也要忍。”沈明光示意他上车，“快上来了，赶紧回去，我饿了。”  
　　“哦。”陈臻眨了下眼睛，“哪里饿？”  
　　沈明光没好气地揉他脸，“都饿，快上来。”  
　　等陈臻坐上车后座，环住他的腰，情绪又低落了下来。  
　　他很低地说了句，“我不想做情人。”  
　　“我可没有说要做情人。”沈明光发动机车，“是你说的。”  
　　陈臻被他说得有点晕，“……你不记得为什么我要这样说吗？”  
　　沈明光语气不是很在意的样子，“记得啊，因为我以前有喜欢的人啊。”  
　　太坦然了吧……  
　　陈臻噎了下，都不知道到底是该相信这人的哪副面孔了。他用商量的口气说，“如果你忘记对方，好好跟我在一起的话，我其实也是可以接受的。”  
　　沈明光的语气淡淡的的，“别提这个了吧，我不想提。”  
　　“不想提？”陈臻觉得自己又变成了一颗柠檬，“提都不让我提，这么喜欢啊。”  
　　沈明光叹了口气，“你相信我，喜欢你和以前喜欢他不冲突。”这话听上去居然也有些伤心的感觉，“你怎么就不相信呢，你觉得我看上去像是坏人？骗财骗色那种？”  
　　“还骗财骗色，越说我越觉得你在骗我。”陈臻没忍住笑了，“你在夸我长得有姿色是吗？”  
　　“差不多。”沈明光也笑了，“那你被骗得开心吗？”  
　　陈臻琢磨了下，点头，“还不错。”  
　　感觉被骗也感觉不错，至少沈明光演得像是真的。  
　　陈臻抱着他的腰，深深吸气，把沈明光的味道随着呼吸进五脏六腑。  
　　他身上的味道太香了。  
　　“你身上的味道我总觉得很好闻。”陈臻把头挪到他颈窝处，这里最香，“和我闻过的别的人类的味道都不一样，我有一种……亲切感。”  
　　沈明光却沉默了下来，没有回答陈臻这句话。  
　　等到了沈明光家，才进门，陈臻就忍不住抱住沈明光的脖子，和他接了一个很深的吻。  
　　沈明光好不容易才把陈臻拉开，小声哄了他一句，“我是真的饿了，我们先吃点东西，我做饭好吗？”  
　　陈臻有点不乐意，但还是屁颠屁颠地跟着去了厨房。  
　　“房子是租的吗？”陈臻好好打量了一下这个‘家’，除了客厅的钢琴都仔细看了，因为有点害羞，“太空了，不像家。”  
　　沈明光切菜的手顿了下，“你搬过来就满了，搬过来跟我住？”  
　　陈臻愣了下，“……可以吗？”  
　　沈明光切了块番茄，捏了一块喂给陈臻吃了，“就说想不想。”  
　　番茄酸酸甜甜的。  
　　陈臻说：“住下来以后就赶不走了，你可想清楚了。”  
　　沈明光背对着他处理食材，“我永远都不会赶你走，我倒是怕你以后自己要走。”  
　　陈臻走过去抱住了背对自己的沈明光，软成一摊地闻他身上的味道，声音很轻，“我太喜欢你了，我不走。”  
　　沈明光的动作顿了下，终究是什么都没有说。  
　　等吃完饭，沈明光想洗个碗，陈臻又黏黏糊糊地跟着他去了厨房，这次乖了，问沈明光，“能亲一下吗？”  
　　沈明光笑了下，“可以。”  
　　说完沈明光凑过去亲亲陈臻的眼睛，又往下亲了下陈臻的鼻尖，再往下，亲了下陈臻的嘴唇，“亲你三下。”  
　　陈臻被亲得腰都软了，直接扒上去抱着沈明光的脖子把自己送上去，腿也缠了上去。沈明光让了一下，陈臻贴得更紧了。沈明光干脆把碗丢在一边，一把托起陈臻的屁股抱起来回吻他，没一会儿两人呼吸都乱了。  
　　进到卧室的时候陈臻衣服全都散了，沈明光把他放到床上，跪在陈臻腿间，动作有些粗暴地去扯自己的衣服，又去脱陈臻的。  
　　沈明光看着陈臻湿湿的嘴，想了一下，咬破了自己的食指，等血渗出来，他把手指放到陈臻嘴唇上，声音有点哑，对他说：“舔。”  
　　闻到那个味道后陈臻就一把捂住了自己的嘴。他的眼睛微微变色，“……我不要。”  
　　“就一点点——”  
　　沈明光语气很软，像哄孩子一样，“让你热起来。快舔。”  
　　陈臻没来由地觉得有一点害怕。  
　　沈明光动情的样子让陈臻有一种威胁感，侵略性很强。  
　　陈臻被血味冲得太阳穴一跳一跳地疼。他闭了闭眼，跪坐起来，顺从地张开口含住了沈明光的手指。  
　　沈明光等他含住了，另一只手先是摸了摸陈臻的头发，去看他银白的发根。然后手指下移，去摸陈臻的耳垂，脖颈，感觉到陈臻的身体慢慢地热了起来。  
　　他手指拨弄着陈臻软软的舌头，看陈臻变红的眼睛，和眼睛里面的沉迷的情态，又加了一只手进去，模仿着抽插的动作深入陈臻的嘴。  
　　“你喝我的血就会变热。”沈明光语气是陈述的口气，“我会让你发情，是吗。”  
　　陈臻觉得自己脸很烫。他不好意思，就干脆装作没听到，舔着沈明光的手指，吮吸那香甜的血液。  
　　“多好。”沈明光一边摸着他的脖颈，一寸一寸地，带着点力道地揉捏，“你需要我，我像是在……喂养你。”  
　　手指探进去的时候陈臻小声哼了一下，嘴张得久了，口水顺着嘴角滴下来。  
　　沈明光摸到一手的湿热，一边按着入口一边问他，“怎么两张嘴都这么湿？”说完就重重地按了一下。  
　　陈臻抖了一下，浑身都烫了起来。  
　　很快他就含不住手指，伸手去抱沈明光的腰，摸他腰的线条，小声地求他进来。  
　　沈明光像抱小孩一样把陈臻抱在怀里，坐在床沿上，拉开陈臻的腿，粗喘着说：“看前面，看看自己。”  
　　他们正面是一面穿衣镜。镜子里是他们交缠的身影，陈臻看到了镜子里的自己和沈明光。  
　　陈臻两只腿被沈明光抓在手里，大张着腿，整个人软在沈明光身上。沈明光不停地抚摸着他腿间最细嫩的地方，吮吸他的脖子，在之前的吻痕上添上了新的。  
　　他们现在有相同的体温。  
　　都很热，很烫，像是下一秒就像融化彼此，渗入对方一样。  
　　陈臻眼睛和眼角都红了。镜子里面的样子太过淫糜。他避开了眼，扭过腰想去亲沈明光，已经被抓着腿插了进来。  
　　这是一个很羞耻的姿势，对陈臻来说。沈明光把着他的两条腿，从后面撞他，有错落的吻落在耳后，脖颈，脸侧。  
　　恍惚间陈臻克制不住就开始叫床，抓着沈明光捏着自己腿的手臂，随着他的动作又陷入了迷蒙的快感中。  
　　“舒服吗？”沈明光操上一下就问一句，动作越来越重，“吸得我快动不了了，放松点。”  
　　陈臻眼角已经有了些许水光，盈盈地溢满了情意和欲望。他恍恍惚惚地扭过头，去找沈明光的嘴唇。  
　　两人嘴唇粘了不知多久，沈明光放开他，打着圈地揉陈臻后颈上的肉，提着他的腰把他抱了起来，让他跪在镜子前。  
　　地毯很软，跪在上面也不会不舒服。陈臻被沈明光架着往前贴住了镜子，沈明光陈臻的两只手都按到了镜子上，“记住你现在的样子。”  
　　沈明光再次从后面进来，进出间的水声大得陈臻不敢去看镜子里自己的脸。他两只手都被按着动不了，沈明光动得越来越快，还要一遍遍地问他，“可以吗？我再重一点？”  
　　下面湿湿黏黏的，陈臻看了一眼镜子里的自己，只看了一眼，又忍不住低声开始呻吟，叫在沈明光的耳边。  
　　沈明光被他吸得要射不射的，也就稍微慢下来，不再加速撞他，就享受着陈臻微微痉挛的后穴，低头迷恋地吸陈臻秀美的肩膀。  
　　“沈……唔……”  
　　陈臻说不出一句完整的话，因为下一秒沈明光又把手指插进他的嘴里了。  
　　血味又冲上头来，他两只嘴都被堵得满满的，舒服得感觉神经末梢都在颤抖。  
　　后来跪了太久，沈明光还是心疼他，把他抱回床上，从正面上了他一次。这一次他们对着彼此的脸，嘴唇也贴在一起，沈明光兜着他的屁股动，额间的汗水滴在陈臻嘴唇上，他舔掉了。这个体位陈臻整个人都是打开的。他的腿架在沈明光肩上，被撞得不停往后缩，床单很快就湿了一大摊。  
　　陈臻一开始害羞，后来就放开了些，软着声音叫床，沈明光顶一下他就哼一声，痉挛地缩紧一些，眼睛始终和沈明光对视着。  
　　最后沈明光射在陈臻里面的时候，陈臻没有忍住哭了。  
　　他无法控制泪水。在高潮的顶点冲刷过脑海的时候，他仿佛看到了世间最美好的一切……因为沈明光在他里面，被他容纳着，他们肌肤相亲。  
　　他也终于有了一种被人独一无二地爱着的感觉。那种美好太煽情了。  
　　真奇怪，反正每次和沈明光做，陈臻都想哭。  
　　他一边喘着气，一边紧紧地去握沈明光的手，他们看着对方，目光里都是复杂的柔情。  
　　沈明光盯着陈臻血红的眼睛看了没有几秒，就着还在里面的姿势，揉着陈臻的头发，再一次深深地吻了下去。  
　　***  
　　“星期四，阴。  
　　尽管这里总是阴天，时常下雨，但我好像从维达尔蓝色的、明亮的双眼里看到了蓝天白云，晴空万里。  
　　秋天的味道湿而凉，天气已经开始明爽。来学校的时候路过几株桂树，很香。我捡起花朵飘落在地上的尸体，仿佛看到了它绽放后，留下芳香最后化成尘泥的命运。  
　　它的花期很短，只香在一个季节。或许我和维达尔，也熬不过这个花期。  
　　我把桂花拾起来，放在口袋里，告诉他，这是秋天。  
　　他喜欢我，或许也有一点点爱吧。  
　　做完的时候他哭了，我慌得不敢看，不敢仔细看。  
　　我也想哭，但更多的是绝望。  
　　我想让他爱我，又怕他现在越爱我，以后就越恨我。  
　　真是快疯了。  
　　我快撑不住了，想告诉他一切。  
　　可我能给他什么呢？  
　　或许我只能把一切都还给他，让他回来，那样他会原谅我吗？  
　　如果他想起一切，是会恨我，厌恶，伤心，还是……有一点点不舍得？  
　　我不敢想。  
　　中秋快来了。  
　　我不敢想。  
　　02：03AM  
　　Fenrir.”


End file.
